Dumper bodies are subjected to great forces in the form of dynamic and static loads above all upon loading but also during transportation and upon unloading. The dynamic load causes deformation of the dumper body in the form of elastic deflection and plastic deformation upon impact stresses. Accordingly, dumper bodies are constructed for these stresses and may weigh between 3 000-4 000 kg. Conventionally, dumper bodies have been manufactured of plane sheet-metal parts that have been welded together in order to provide the completed dumper body. This way to manufacture a dumper body involves many welds, which implies a weakening of the construction. Further development of these existing dumper bodies has entailed that the sheet-metal parts have been made larger, whereby the number of welds has been decreased with a greater strength as a result. In addition, the sheet-metal parts have been bent in order to further reduce the number of welds.
Dumper bodies have furthermore been formed with a rear part, a so-called chute, which has the purpose of facilitating tipping of the charge by the fact that the bottom surface of the dumper body in the lowered position by this rear part leans upward. This rear part is welded directly to the bottom part, whereby the joint between the bottom part and the rear part gets a lower strength than the rest of the bottom surface. However, this weakness can be minimized by providing the rear part of the dumper body with externally placed cross beams for the purpose of stiffening. However, by such a design an increase in weight is obtained that directly reflects in increased fuel consumption and smaller carrying capacity at an unaltered engine size.